dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kel Mitchell
| died= | hometown= Chicago, Illinois | knownfor= Comedian | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Witney Carson | place= TBA | highestscore= TBA | lowestscore= TBA | averagescore= TBA }} Kel Johari Rice Mitchell is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Kel Mitchell is a two-time Emmy® Award-nominated actor, producer, and stand-up comic hailing from the Windy City of Chicago, Illinois. Currently, Mitchell is executive producing and appearing in the new iteration of the beloved Nickelodeon series All That, bringing him full circle since he got his big break and won several awards for the original show. All That was Nickelodeon's longest-running live-action series with 171 episodes across ten seasons from 1994 to 2005. The franchise paved the way for a number of successful spinoffs, including Kenan & Kel, The Amanda Show, The Nick Cannon Show, and the feature-length film Good Burger, all of which cemented the show's and Mitchell's impact on pop culture. Additionally, Mitchell is the host of the heart-warming TV series Tails of Valor, which takes a look at true stories of service animals working to change people's lives. The show airs on CBS Saturday mornings. He also recently starred as Double G, an impulsive and unpredictable billionaire rapper on Game Shakers. Other acting credits include TRU TV's Friends of the People, Cartoon Network's Loiter Squad, TV One's Love That Girl, Disney Channel's Liv & Maddie, as well as Nickelodeon's series Sam & Cat and The Thundermans. Additionally, Mitchell wrote and directed the faith-based, anti-bullying film She Is Not My Sister, and also directed several music videos. When he is not acting, writing or directing, Mitchell speaks to youth across the country encouraging them to follow their dreams. He and his wife were recently honored with an award from the Carson Black Chamber of Commerce for providing a safe program for kids to show off their creative talents in their dance variety live show, The Back House Party. Mitchell is also the spokesperson for Black College Expo, which provides numerous scholarships for students throughout the year. Dancing with the Stars 28 Kel was partnered with Witney Carson. They placed TBA. Scores Trivia Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg KelMitchell-Promo28.jpg KelMitchell-Promo28.1.jpg KelMitchell-Promo28.2.jpg Kel-Witney-S28Promo.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1 Tango 1.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1 Tango 2.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1 Tango 3.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1 Tango 4.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1 Tango 5.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1 Tango 6.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1 Tango 7.jpg Kel S28 Week 1.jpg Kel and Witney S28 Week 1.jpg Jason and Kel S28 Week 1.jpg Kel week 2.jpg Kel witney week 2.jpg Kel week 2 2.jpg Witney kel 28 week 2 1.jpg Witney kel 28 week 2 2.jpg Witney kel 28 week 2 3.jpg Witney kel 28 week 2 4.jpg Witney kel 28 week 2 5.jpg Witney kel 28 week 2 6.jpg Witney kel 28 week 2 7.jpg Dwts witkel instagram 9 26.jpg Performances Kel Mitchell’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Kel Mitchell's Samba - Dancing with the Stars Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants Category:Actors Category:Comedians